


Lilac.

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, I'll add more tag as a I go per usual, Jack and Luke are sometimes iffy, Kinds crack humor, Luke is super close to Ben, M/M, Other, The name of this is in progress lol, fem!Luke, genderfluid!luke, i was just super excited to post this, idk - Freeform, ive literally been waiting to, like it has my humor so it's weird lol, the relationships don't come till later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the day Luke went clothes shopping for school and decided to venture into a normally 'girly' store Luke knew it was time to come clean. And with a pair of lilac lacy panties and some other attire Luke did.</p>
<p>Or Luke has always wanted to feel pretty, he wanted to look how he mostly imagined himself. And he decided it was time to come clean. The only thing now was getting through high school. (It's better than it sounds, I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ever since Luke could remember he had always wanted to be able to wear the stuff his mum did. The beautiful dresses, the makeup, and he wanted to be himself. His true self, the one where some day he could dress as a 'boy' and the next as a 'girl' and it not be weird. It was at age 6 where he realised that it wasn't really normal for a boy to do that, so he pushed it away. Filing it into the back of his mind away from people and made it his secret. He would always steal his mum's makeup while she was out of the house, he would always just go and look through her clothes admiring them.

And another habit he liked was shaving, it was his legs mostly because they were always covered. He was afraid to tell people, to show his family who he really was. He felt like what he was doing was scandalous and every time he was his true self he felt paranoid. He always felt on edge even when he knew he was home alone, Luke felt like his parents would be disappointed in him. But what he didn't know is that his family already knew.

They could tell from the remains of eyeliner that he had forgotten to remove one day, or by the hidden stuff under his bed. But they didn't confront him, they hoped that he would come to them soon. They waited for the day that Luke was ready. They knew he was probably scared but they let him do what he needed to do. Liz bought an extra of every makeup products she had, so Luke could have his own set without her just outing it. She would always smile when she saw that a lipstick or mascara was taken.

She knew that this was the easiest way to help Luke while still letting him do it on his own. She even bought him clothes that she thought he would like for when it finally happened. And Luke's father was fully supportive of her doing these things, he knew that his son was hiding himself and it killed him to think that some people would hurt their own child because of something like this. But no, he wasn't going to do that, he actually started to help Liz in her expeditions. But mostly leaving it to her because he'll be honest, he isn't the greatest at fashion.

Luke, of course, was oblivious to all of this, still sneaking around. He was stockpiling his mums' makeup that he didn't think she would miss. And one day when he was going school shopping with Liz, Ben, and Jack was when he decided it was time. They were at the local mall, Liz told them to go into whatever shops they wanted and handed them some money trusting that they would get the right things and hoping Luke would get the things he truly wanted. But Luke didn't know that so he just nodded and followed his brothers.

He eventually lost them in a crowd of people but Luke thought maybe this is what he needed. So for the first time, he decided to go into a shop he's seen plenty of girls go into. He was surprised when he didn't get any weird looks, just friendly smiles. He wandered over to the selection of sweaters, skirts, and leggings. Luke knew that his eyes must be gleaming right now, he ran his fingers over a grey knitted sweater that was slightly cropped feeling its softness, he knew it was time. He grabbed a size he hoped would fit and go back to browsing.

He ran his fingers over the soft material of a pair of black leggings and he knew he wanted them instantly. Luke felt like he was doing the right thing and it felt good to get the things he truly wanted. And then, something caught his eye, in a section of the store was Luke's most beautiful desire, panties. He decides that the other clothes could wait, he felt slightly awkward as he went over to them but Luke didn't really care. He ran his hands over a pair of lilac lace panties and he knew that those needed to be in his closet.

He figured he would need a medium or a large to fit as he grabbed them. His eyes flew over the different pairs and he couldn't stop with just one pair. He then picked out a baby pink pair and ruby red lace pair, and other cute lazy day ones. In all, he knew that he should stop because otherwise he'd have no other clothes. He went back through browsing through all the soft graphic tees and the cardigans and jeans. He found a lot of stuff he liked and when he knew he'd done enough damage he went to the dressing rooms.

He sneaked in, not wanting to get weird looks and set down the garments. He decided first to try on the underwear, just one to make sure he had chosen the size correctly. When finding that he did and how good the lace and colours looked against his pale skin he moved on. Some of the shirts didn't fit right but most did. The multiple pairs of leggings he loved, he adored they way the felt and looked and he felt like he would never go back to jeans again. And then there was one last item to try, the pastel purple skater skirt.

He was nervous, but he pulled it over his smooth long legs and rested it on his waist. It was a medium and was perfect, just the right length and not too tight. He decided he loved the style and that he had to grab the lacy baby blue one he saw as well. Luke was ecstatic, he couldn't wait to go home and be himself. He was scared of his family's judgement, though, he didn't want them to hate him but at least, Luke was now embracing himself. He went to the register and cashed out, and once again no weird look but as he went to turn away the girl said that she knew he would look great in his new clothes and that she hoped he found everything alright.

Luke's cheeks flushed and he said thanks while rushing out. Now it was time to find his mum which shouldn't be that hard. The only places she went was a makeup store, Victoria's Secret, and some weird clothing place. He knew her favourite was VS so he went there first. And surprise, surprise there she was looking at the underwear on the Pink side. When he finally caught up to her the first thing she noticed was the bag. Luke heart stopped, but when she just smiled he could breathe again.

She just told him to go pick out some stuff and help her find a good pair of leggings, and to say Luke was relieved was an understatement. He picked out some stuff and when his brothers showed up and made no problem with what store Luke went to he knew he was okay. He knew that his family was okay with it, and to prove it, even more, when he got home and saw his dad holding the compiled clothes and extra makeup they got him made Luke knew that it was okay to be himself. The next challenge, though, was the world as nice as his family?


	2. One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's Jenna here! I'm super excited to be posting this story, I've had it in my notes for forever and I couldn't wait any longer lol. But here's the first offical chapter and I hope you enjoy!

The warmth of the sunlight is what woke Luke up. His eyes peeked open looking for the source of the light. Luke's cloudy blue eyes landed on the small crack in the curtains that was perfectly angled on his face. He then groaned out loud while burying his face into his pillow. He so did not want to get up yet. That just meant that he was one day closer to starting high school. Luke rolled over onto his stomach and checked his phone. The blanket fell low on his hips letting the lace of his panties show.

Lately, Luke has been feeling a lot more 'girly' so last night he decided to sleep in just his undies and a shirt. It had become his new favourite way to sleep now that he finally is able to be who he really is and was able to merge his old wardrobe with his new. After a while of just scrolling through Facebook, Instagram, and Tumblr Luke decided he should get up. He flipped the covers off of him and slowly made his way over to his dresser. Just as Luke pulled out his drawer and grabbed a pair of shorts there was a quick knock at the door. Before Luke could yell at them to wait because he still had yet to pull on his pants the door was thrown open.

"Jesus Christ Luke!"

"Well, you should have fucking waited!" Luke turned red because there his brother, Jack, stood covering his eyes.

"Who the hell told you told you that you could wear that type of underwear! Jesus Luke, even my girlfriend barely wears that shit!" Jack was now just as flushed as Luke though Luke's grew deeper.

"Oh shut up, don't knock it till you try it! And now will you please get out!" This time, Luke successfully pushed the taller boy out. Sometimes Luke really hated being 5'6.  
Luke pulled his shorts on and went to open his curtains when he heard another knock at the door, he rolled his eyes and opened it. Luckily, this time, it was his mum telling him breakfast was ready. He decided to just take a shower and get ready for the day later. He gracefully (okay he might have tripped a little) went down the stairs and went to the dining room. He heard all of his family sitting down and chatting.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty." That was Ben.

"At least, you didn't have to see what I saw, I think I need to have my eyes burned." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Jack, maybe if you learned how to properly wait to enter a room it wouldn't have happened." Luke was quite proud of his comeback, they were usually super horrible.

"What are you boys talking about?"

"Nothing dad-"

"-oh just Luke and his inappropriate panties." At Jacks statement both his dad and mother choked while Ben looks amused.  
"Excuse me?"

"Jack was just being an as-um-butthole and walked in on my while I was just waking up."

"Okay yeah, you 'just woke up' you were standing in front of your dresser in just a shirt and super lacy panties! And okay yeah, maybe I shouldn't have barged in but who gave him the right to wear those things! They're too inappropriate! Literally no one his age should be wearing them! Even my girlfriend who's a SENIOR doesn't really wear them!"

"Okay boys calm down, and just to let you know a lot of people Luke's age wear them. And if you think you're girlfriend doesn't wear then you're delirious. Are they your lilac lace ones? I've been meaning to talk to you about them because I know those are your favourite. We'll have to go back and get you more, but anyways Jack a lot of kids wear them so leave your brother alone!" And Luke hasn't been any more embarrassed by his mother then now. He was speechless as all eyes turned on his, his dads weren't as shocked as Jack's but Luke didn't care at the moment.  
"Can you all leave my clothing choices alone! And yes mum as a matter a fact they are my favourite, thanks for that! Now, I'm taking my breakfast and going to my room. Bye." Luke couldn't have been happier to get out of that room. God his family is crazy.  
\------------------------------------------  
Luke was currently applying his foundation with a beauty blender. He loved the way that the sponge worked with the foundation to give a nice coverage without making it cakey. So far his family hasn't bothered after this morning. He was happy with that, Luke decided to just do minimal makeup today being to lazy to do the whole nine yards. He finished up with light concealer and some mascara. Luke pulled on some leggings and an oversized sweater that he was almost positive was Jacks.

Luke let his hair be natural today. Letting it lay flat and slightly pushed to the side since Luke decided to give his family the silent treatment some more he pulled out his computer. He logged on and went to youtube, he went through his subscription box before deciding to watch some of Shane's videos. Luke lived to see his collabs with Trish and Drew. Luke's giggles filled the room whenever one of them cracked a crude joke. After bingeing on Shane, Luke decided to check on one of his other favourite YouTubers, Nicole G.

Luke loved all of the makeup looks that she did and her vlogs were the best. She had a real tone to her videos that made it easy to connect with her and Luke was in love, and it helped that she was cute too. He noticed she hadn't really uploaded anything so he just went through his other channels. He did that for a while, not even realising that it had grown too late afternoon. A knock at the door is what broke him out of his trance. He ignored it not wanting to get up and just called for them to come in.

He felt a body plop down on his bed making Luke bounce a bit, "Hey baby bro," Luke just looked up at Ben with a small smile, "You know that Jack didn't mean to be rude to you earlier. He just loves you and wants to protect you. And since I graduated last year and you entering high school he feels even more protective. Look, I know he seems like a dick but he doesn't mean too, he just doesn't know how to love you like I doooooo." Luke giggled when he was tackled to the bed by his brother.

"Okay okay, I guess I could forgive him. But first, I want to get him back for being a dick. And I get it about the whole protective thing, like m' not exactly the most normal um-boy so I get it I really do. It just embarrassed me earlier and so did mum."

"Well Lukey, I think you are normal, and yeah they get embarrassing but they do it out of love. I know I won't always be in the house with college and everything starting soon an' Jack is going to have to step his shit up. Mum is just mum, she's made to make us embarrassed." Luke just smile up at the older boy. Luke sighed while wrapping his arms around his brother's waist and cuddled into him.

"Jack, you can come out now." Luke knew he was waiting outside his room. And when Jack sheepishly peeked his head around the door is when Luke smiled. The other brother joined the cuddled and Luke couldn't have wished for a better family. His brothers were never very emotional like Luke but when Luke finally came out to them that had completely changed. And if Luke was being honest, he loved it. He felt closer to his family now than he had ever been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? This is basically my first try at having a gender fluid character for an actual book so I hope it's okay. Please if you have any corrections let me know! They would be greatly appreciated!! If you'd like leave comments or kudos and thank you for reading!!


	3. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a shitty chapter but I hope you enjoy anyways lmao

Luke woke up with his face pressed into a chest. He was confused at first but then he remembered that today Ben was moving into his college dorm. Last night Luke decided to glue himself to Bens side because he didn't want him to leave. Luke decided to savour the moment some more. After all, this is probably the last cuddle with his biggest brother he would have for a while. Last night they had stayed up watching movies on Luke's computer. Luke snuggled into his brother's chest while it slowly raised with each breath.

Luke had always been closer to Ben contrary to popular belief that the youngest and oldest always clashed. Of course, Luke loved Jack but he always teased Luke too much for his liking. It was going to be so weird when Ben is gone and then next year Jack will be gone. It sorta made Luke sad. He was broken out of his thoughts by Ben bringing him closer to his chest and running his hands through his hair.

"ey' Lukey, we gotta big day today."

"I kno', m' just to lazy to get up yet." Luke's statement was met with a light chuckle.

"I don't wanna go either Luke, but we gotta get up now so we’re not late and rushing." Luke just huffed and nodded.

He stumbled into his room and decided to go super duper comfy today (even though practically every day was a comfy day). Luke jumped into the shower quickly and washed his hair with some organic shampoo his mum has. It smelled like Aragon oil and Luke loved it. Luke grabbed a random body wash and put on a quick face mask. By the time Luke was getting dressed everyone was eating, Luke wasn't really hungry, though. Luke grabbed his makeup and went back into the bathroom. He applied a bb cream and concealer and highlighter.

Once he was satisfied with it, he applied waterproof mascara and some light pink tinted lip balm then sprayed his face with setting spray. He pulled on some VS leggings that Luke loved because they fit in all the right faces, he did a quick check to see if his panty lines were showing when he realised they weren't he dug through his clothes looking for the object he wanted to wear. He pulled out Ben's old football shirt, it wasn't his jersey but just something the team would wear for school spirit. Luke just felt the need to wear it because he had never been good with separation. The shirt was maroon, grey, and white with Ben's jersey number on it.  
Luke felt he had already taken too long getting ready and just threw on a grey beanie and slipped on his black vans. He saw Jack starting to help carry Ben's boxes down and Luke decided to help. The ones left were mostly light so he was able to take two at a time, but when Ben saw this Luke was scolded and made to take one. Once he was all packed up and it was around 5 am they decided to head out. Luke's mum handed him a piece of toast with peanut butter on it. He graciously accepted it and moped to the SUV.

Luke was smushed against his two brothers that were singing along to the radio at a volume that was way to loud at 6:45 am. Luke honestly wanted to punch both of them in the face.

"Come on Luke, join us! You know you wanna!" Luke rolled his eyes at Jack's statement.

"Yes Lukey, tis my last day for a while with you and I demand you join us," Luke grumbled a bit but decided to follow Ben's request.  
\------------------------------------------  
It was about 8:30 when they finally got to campus. Luke couldn't believe that it was so far away, but it was one of the best in their area so Luke couldn't really be angry. He was happy for his brother, he was just sad that it was happening so soon. They quickly found his dorm room and unloaded his stuff. Luke and his mum mostly stood off the side chatting because they couldn't be bothered with helping. Luke picked at his nails while waiting for it to be done. They were going for one last lunch with the oldest Hemmings and then they were back off to home.

They went to a cosy little diner that was close to campus and when they got there Luke was still fairly quiet. Luke didn't feel comfy here, though. He felt awkward being surrounded by all the older people. They were seated and were waiting to order their drinks when the problem came. The girl who was set to be their waiter came up to their table, she smiled at everyone before she turned to Luke. Her smile dropped and a look of disgust made a way to where the smile use to be. Luke ignored it trying to be civilised and it looked like no one else noticed it. They all place their orders but when it came to Luke is when the problem escalated.

"And what would you like?" She sneered at him and Luke knew that something was wrong. it was probably because of his looks and his gender, after all, he was a 'boy' wearing makeup and 'girls clothing'. Luke just smiled at her trying to ignore the hurt that bloomed in his chest. He didn't look at his family and kept his eyes on his menu. But when he went to answer he was interrupted.

"Um excuse you?" It was Jack, "Who do you think you are?!"

"Well, I was just asking 'it' what it wanted I don't see the problem here." And he knew that she was using the term 'it' to be cruel because Luke knew that some individuals preferred to be called by that and to Luke it didn't really matter but the way she said that really hurt Luke.

"I'd like to speak to your manager, now." And that was Ben.

"I don't really see the need, you can take that thing and leave." And another blow.

"If you don't get your manager right now I'll find him myself." Luke had never heard his dad so angry before. And he looked up to see that it wasn't only his dad fuming but everyone.

"Fine, I'll be just a moment." And she stomped off. Luke felt mortified, he knew that it what he does isn't really 'normal' but he has never been treated that way before. Luke honestly just wanted to leave.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" And there's the manager.

"Yes, we just wanted to speak to you about your service here, or mostly our server. She was incredibly disrespectful to our son." Luke flinched at the pronoun but he knew his family was still getting used to everything.

"What happened?" His tone was guilty which surprised Luke since he wasn't the rude one.

"Well, we all ordered but when it got to our youngest son-um-daughter she started to use rude behaviour and was very mean about her gender and intentionally and rudely misgendered her. I will not stand to eat at an establishment that allows this." Luke was now pleasantly surprised with the pronouns, he himself (see) can't even remember to use the right ones. Especially since this is all so new.

"Oh my god, I am really sorry about this. We've gotten complaints about her before and I will be taking care of it personally. I sincerely apologise and I would like to offer that your meals be on the house? We totally support people of all race, genders, and sexuality. She is a new employee and she will no longer be working here I can assure you." Luke couldn't believe that this was happening. He honestly was speechless at everything around him.

"I'd say that's pretty fair, right guys?"

"Okay, I'll have a new girl sent out right away!"

Luke felt ashamed in himself that he had to put his family through this. He never wanted to cause trouble but it seemed like that didn't work well.

"Hey Lewy, you okay?" Luke just nodded to Ben's question, all Luke wanted to do was go home.

"Hello guys, I'll be your new waiter! I'm Leah and what would you guys like to eat and drink?" This girl was much nicer, she had long dark hair with a light honey brown eyes. She was quite short and wasn't really skinny, her smile was contagious and she had a lightly but natural tanned complexion. Her energy screamed comforting and friendly, she defiantly wasn't from around here due to her accent.

"And what would you like sweety?"

"Oh um-uh just a water with lemon." Smooth Luke real smooth

"Mmkay, I'll have those drinks right out, oh and by the way I love that lip colour on you. It looks amazing!" And with a wink she was gone and Luke was blushing. His family just laughed at his dazed expression. Luke knew what they were thinking and well they weren't wrong, after all, he is bisexual.  
\------------------------------------------  
When they left the diner Luke was blushing even more, the girl had slipped Luke a piece of paper and boy was that surprising. Luke was nervous because A) he wasn't expecting for an 18 (he guesses) year old to give him his number and B) because even though she was beautiful he wasn't her type. He opened that paper to see in slightly messy handwriting, 'Hello, this is my number and you seemed pretty cute. Oh and if you'd like you can totally make ur bros jelly cos let's be honest I'm one hot tamale ;-))) (I'm sorry that was so lame, omg I'm such an awko taco bye.) Leah xx'

Luke just giggled slightly and followed his family to the truck. Reality hit Luke once again, it was time to say goodbye. Luke's happy mood declined, he doesn't want to leave his brother. Luke had gotten so use to having them around that everything will be to empty without Ben.

"Hey baby bro," Ben added a small smile, "I know this is going to be hard and I'm sorry that I won't be there to help you through high school. But I promise we can skype all the time, and you can rant to me about how much Jack is being a dick, okay?"

"Okay, I'll just miss you a lot Ben. It will be weird not having you around to save my ass from Jack. He's a meanie." And god dammit Luke was not crying, nope he wasn't, okay yeah he was.

"Aww Lewy don't cry, I promise nothing will change and before you know it I'll be back down for my breaks. We'll still be able to be lewy and benny and nothing will change that, okay?"

"Yeah, I get it. Love you Benny. I'm happy that you get to go here it's really amazing." Luke was now sniffling beyond belief and he was so happy he had worn waterproof mascara.

Ben broke the hug with a sad smile and left a kiss on Luke's temple. They did one last family hug and before Luke knew it he was back in the SUV and being hugged by Jack. Luke knew that this was going to be a long year, but what he didn't know was if he'd survive.


	4. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii, I'm back againnnnnnnnn! This chapter is introducing plot and characters and stuff so I hope you guys enjoy! Also! Luke still refers to himself as 'he/him' even when he is indeed a girl. He's just always had to refer to himself as his biological gender rather than what he truly feels so he still has trouble him self. So, I'm sorry if you have a problem with that, which honestly I don't think anyone will lmao. But yeah, just thought I would let y'all kno! Thanks for reading!

Luke grumbled as he felt someone jumping on his bed. Luke was just trying to sleep and the asshole (Jack) would not let him. Ever since Ben left, Jack would not leave Luke alone. And Luke quite honestly wanted to punch him in the face, out of love of course, duh.

"C'mon lukeeee mums taking us to your favourite place today. We're gonna go shopping and see that new movie you wanted to see. Oh, and dads coming so you know you don't wanna make him wait."

"Mmmm leave me alone dickface, I need my beauty sleep."

"Trust me, I know. But dad sent me to wake you up so I'm just doing my jobbbb." At this point, he had stopped jumping and plopped down onto Luke's bed. He felt Jack wrap his arms around him, in turn making Luke a burrito wrapped in his blankets. "How about this, if you get up and ready in the next half hour I'll take you into ice and let you get anything you want. As long as it doesn't break my bank I don't care cos I just got paid."

Luke smirked at the suggestion, he has been seeing a few things that he wanted. "Ughhhhh I guess when you put it that way I can't say no. Make it in the next hour so I can do my makeup and you have a deal." He heard Jack huff at the extension of time. It was silent for a few seconds before he felt his brother squeeze him once more and pecked his forehead. After that, he left the room telling him that was fine.

Luke was now sitting at his vanity in just his pyjamas (underwear and a shirt) because he was too lazy to get dressed. He was already done with foundation and concealer. Luke was decided if he wanted to do a little extra today. He shrugged at picked up his kohl liner pencil, he did a soft wing. It wasn't too dramatic but it brought more attention to his eyes, Luke put some on the bottom lash line and smudged it out. Once Luke decided it matched and was decent he applied some mascara and some lip balm before setting all of it.

Luke decided to just quiff his hair today, not to the full extreme like usual but just enough so it was out of his eyes. He realised that he only had ten minutes before the deal with Jack was off so he quickly went through his drawers looking for a suitable outfit. His eyes landed on a pastel purple shirt, as you could tell by now Luke's favourite colour was pastel purples. He grabbed that out while looking for a bottom. He pulled out a black skater skirt that had slight lace trimming on the edges. It was made of soft material and was a perfect fit.

Luke pulled the shirt over his head and pulled the skirt up his legs after pulling up some black cheeky slick panties. Luke couldn't be happier that he had shave last night. Luke slightly tucked part of the shirt into the skirt, He looked himself over in his mirror and loved the look all together. He smiled as he ran his fingers over the skirt, he couldn't be happier. Luke couldn't decide what pair of shoes would fit the look best so he just slipped in his white cream colour converse. Luke made it down into the dining room with a minute to spare.  
\------------------------------------------  
Luke was now following his brother through the mall, Luke never realised how tall his brother was but it at least made finding him easier. This was the first time Luke has really been out since the wardrobe addition and to say he was nervous was an understatement. He basically hid behind his brother everywhere they went. Their parents had gone their own way and they were going to meet up at the time of the movie. Luke kinda wished he went with his parents because   
Jack was dragging him everywhere Jack wanted.

Luke was still waiting for his brother to keep up his promise. Luke's eyes lit up when he noticed where the older boy was heading, it was about damn time. He excitedly followed Jack into the store. When he got a text.

From Leah:  
Howdy howdy Luke

To Leah:   
Heyyyyyy. What's up??

From Leah:  
Nothin, just being a lazy potato, you?

To Leah:  
Just about to go into ice cos my bro owes me lol

From Leah:  
Oh! You should totally get a dress from there! I love their skinny jeans too tho I've never been to one around here just from back home. Anyways I'll leave you to it! Byeeeee

Luke rolled his eyes at the rambling girl. They had only talked a little bit since the diner but the conversation was still easy. It was weird though because they didn't really know that much about each other. Luke just looked around in the store, band tees lining the walls. He found a really cute maroon jacket and a few other things, Luke was having too much fun with his brother's money. Luke grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans with a rip in the knee and just as he was about to check out his eye caught something. There was a dress, it was one Luke had never seen but to be expected in the store. It had a pan collar on it while it was covered in a vintage floral pattern. Luke looked for a size to try on, he was quite nervous because he had never even thought of getting a dress.

"Well hello there cutie, do you need a dressing room?" Luke turned startled at the voice, blue eyes met hazel ones. Luke blushed when he saw the cheeky smile on the man's face.

"Um, yes please?"

"Right this way then."

Luke followed quietly, the worker had to be at least 6 foot, he was towering over Luke. He had curly sandy blonde hair and amazing legs. Luke stopped staring when they finally reached the destination. Luke quickly tried on the dress and was surprised at how well it fit his body. Luke knew it was a little expensive but he was sure if he begged Jack it would be bought. He brought it to the counter meeting Jack who had been chatting up one of the girls in the store. He placed his things on the counter. Luke looked up at the worker when he started talking.

"-alright have a nice day! Oh and I'm Ashton by the way! Until next time cutie." Luke blushed at the end of the statement that was directed towards him. Luke had to literally pull Jack away from the store before he could embarrass him. And all Luke could think was, 'holy shit, what the fuck was that?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me kno!!!! Leave me a comment or kudo if you'd like! And if you ever want to talk my info is in my bio so I'm always available, unless im sleeping but honestly, half the time I'm always awake lmao.


	5. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy howdy! Im here with an updateeee i hope you guys like it! Soon we're going to get into luke going to school and him adjusting to everything, but anyways if you enjoyed feel free to leave a comment or kudo!!

Luke was fucking exhausted, Jack would not stop talking about what happened at ice all the way home. Luke honestly didn't know what the big deal was, Luke was only 15 so why did Jack think that someone who's probably 18 would be interested in him. Just as he thought the rant was done and he had enough.

"What the hell is your deal! Nothing's gonna happen, I don't understand why you always take everything and blow it out if proportion! God, can't you just stop for once, Jack!?" Luke heard Jack call for him but he wasn't having any of it.

Luke reached his room and locked the door, he was so done with the older boy. He doesn't understand why he always gets treated like this. Luke is going to explode if he doesn't separate himself from the situation. Luke undressed and pulled on a super oversized shirt that fell to his mid thigh and didn't even bother with pants. He walked over to where all his makeup was and his vanity and pulled out a makeup remover wipe and used it. It felt good to wipe away all of the dirt from today.

Luke decided he could just put a mask on tomorrow, right now he just wanted to sleep. He crawled into bed and plugged his phone into the charger while turning it on silent. Luke sighed as he got comfy. While his body rid the tension his mind didn't. Luke just honestly wished his brother would leave him alone sometimes. Luke knew that he probably wasn't going to go to bed anytime soon so he decided to text someone.

To Leah:  
Hey, you up?

From Leah:  
yup, I'm still not used to the timezone here so I'm just laying in bed on my phone lmao

To Leah:  
Lol me too

From Leah:  
So what's up, buttercup?

To Leah:  
Ugh, nothing much, just my brother being a dick.

From Leah:  
Ahhhh older sibling shit, I get it mine were always brutal. And I'm guessing you want me to take your mind off of it?

To Leah:  
Please?

From Leah:  
Sure, I don't mind. What do you wanna talk about?

To Leah:  
Idk it doesn't really matter, hmm how about you tell me more about yourself?

From Leah:  
Umm sure I guess lol, but I'm not that interesting

To Leah:  
That's fine I'm not either.

From Leah:  
Well, I grew up in the 'Murrica *cue bald eagle screech*, and I'm from Michigan actually. My mum was a baby making machine lol popping out 4 other girls plus me

To Leah:  
Damn, I don't kno how u handle having 4 sisters, but wait what are you doing over in Australia if you're from what? Michigan?

From Leah:  
Good question lol, you see though I am not a fan of all the scary ass things you have here there was a really great music programme at a college here so boom, Aurelia's in town! But honestly even though there were good ones in my town I just wanted a change of scenery lol

To Leah:  
Wait, your name is Aurelia? And damn, so you literally packed up all you have and came over here?

From Leah:  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that, Leah is my nickname lol. But yup, and like I said you guys have some crazy ass bugs and shit here that I would have never thought could have even existed up north like omg

To Leah:  
Oh well, that's good to kno, I like that name it's really beautiful!  
Wait! Now I remember Michigan! That's the state that's shaped like a mitten and it's like ridiculously snowy there.

From Leah:  
Yassss, we are da mitten that's right under Canada, though it doesn't snow all the time but dude you'd probably panic up there in the winter since you're so used to it here. Like I'd be able to wear a sweater and be fine because that's literally what everyone wears during winter but you? Nah wouldn't stand a chance lmao it actually winter there right now lol

To Leah:  
Is it really that bad?

From Leah:  
I mean to me, fall and winter are my favourite seasons so it makes me kinda sad I'm missing them, but it's not that bad, but for you idk it'd probably be quite the adjustment

To Leah:  
Well then I guess I'll have to go sometime  
From Leah:  
Omg! You have to! You'd love it! It's honestly so pretty during wintertime

To Leah:  
Okay I'll totally have to then haha, so I have a question

From Leah:  
I have an answer

To Leah:  
So it's actually like two, first one how old are you

From Leah:  
I am 18, just turned that actually not too long ago. Next question?

To Leah:  
Really? When was your birthday? But anyways why did an 18-year-old girl give me her number. Because tbh I don't think I'm your type lol

From Leah:  
Well, Lukey, My birthday is in November. And hey, I'm panromantic demisexual so I quite honestly don't have a 'type' I just need dat connection lmao

To Leah:  
Ohhhh sorry, I didn't know

From Leah:  
It's all good, I'm not angry, that would be dumb lol. Like how were you supposed to know, I just wanted you to see that you totally can be someone's type, I mean I can't be the only one who's called you cute outside of your fam

To Leah:  
Well no, there was this one guy earlier. But that's kinda why I'm mad at Jack.

From Leah:  
Come on, lay it all out on meh

To Leah:  
Well, we were in ice and one of the workers, Ashton I think, like called me cute while I was looking at dresses. And then when we were checking out Ashton was basically like "can't wait to see you next time, cutie" and my bro got all defensive and wouldn't leave me alone.

From Leah:  
Well, it seems to me that you're brothers just trying to protect you cos your what 15? And like to work there you have to be like 18 and of course, ur bro was gonna be angry cos I bet he was really cute, cos lbh all the guys that work there are fine af, and he felt like he needed to step in

To Leah:  
I mean I guess you're right, I just wished he would lay off a little though you kno? Like I love him but he goes too far

From Leah:  
Well, I think you should tell him that. Let him know that what he does you know is for the best but there have to be boundaries. Just let him know how you feel. That's what I had to do with my sisters, ones a Gemini so we had to work around and with each other until we got it down. Trust me, boundaries will help.

To Leah:  
Yeah, I get it. Thanks for listening, I really needed it :-)

From Leah:  
No problem! Now get yo little booty to sleep and tomorrow make up with your bro!

To Leah:  
Okayyyyy, night Leah

From Leah:  
Night babe, sweet dreams

And now Luke was determined to sit down with his brother tomorrow and hopefully Jack would respect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also fun fact, leah is kinda based off me. I couldn't find anyone to base the character off of and my mind was shooting blanks so thus, Leah was born lmao. Tell me if you like her character (its not all based on me lollll) but if youd like to know which parts of her are based off of me leave a comment or something and ill tell you lol. Also let me know of youd like to become a character in one of my books! Idk i think itd be kinda fun ahaha.


	6. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!! I'm sorry this took me so long to get up! Soooo this is kinda just another filler chapter and in the next one is Luke's first day of school. Also different pronouns will start being used soon so yayyyyyy! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!!!!

Luke woke up fairly early, well okay super early compared to everyone in the house (and his normal time but let's not talk about that). He didn't really understand why and it's not like had a bad dream or anything, he just simply woke up at 6:00 am. His blue eyes looked over his room, the dark glow of early morning shining through his slightly parted curtains. He couldn't help but think about what he talked about with Leah. Maybe he did just need to let Jack know how he feels and then he would ease up on him.

Luke decided when the clock hit around 6:45 that he could no longer lay there in bed. So he pulled on some basketball shorts and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he realised that there were no glasses on the shelves he could reach he grew frustrated. But it was no surprise, most of the time Luke and his mum would always complain to the other men in the house about dish placement. So Luke did what he's always done, he lifted himself on the counter and while on his knees he grabbed his desired cup.

Luke didn't mind having to do this but he hated getting down. When jumping down you could either land swiftly, which is highly unlikely, or you could practically break your legs, aka usually what happens to Luke. When Luke had successfully jumped down with a noticeable pain shooting up his legs he heard someone enter the room. He figured it was his dad so he didn't really feel the need to turn around. He continued what he was doing while the other person grabbed a glass of his own.

It was then that Luke realised it was, in fact, Jack that was up. Luke only noticed because his brother grabbed a glass from the very top shelf and even his dad can't really reach it, mainly just Ben and Jack.

"What're you doin' up?" Luke's voice was slightly scratchy from sleep but nonetheless still fairly high in pitch. His brother turned to look at him like he was surprised Luke was talking to him. Then Luke remembered the fight.

"I could ask you the same." Luke made a noise at his brother's response, it was mostly silent while Luke grabbed some ice and finally got the water he's been waiting for. "No, but really Luke, what are you doing up. You're never up this early." Jacks' voice was concerned and Luke was confused by it.

"Why are you so worried? You're not up this early normally either. I just couldn't fall back asleep after I woke up." Luke was surprised that his reply was airy, not accusing or sassy but just indifferent.

"Actually Luke, I do get up this early on some days. I like to work out in the mornings, but you little Lukey you're never up before 11." And okay, yeah, Luke couldn't disagree, he had always been the one to wake up latest in the house. "But since we're both up, want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"Actually yeah I do, meet me in the living room when you're done." And Luke picked up his glass while settling down on the sectional in their living room with a blanket that was thrown over it. He took a few sips before he set it down on the coffee table. He laid down slightly and got comfortable while waiting for his older brother.

"Mmkay Lewy, I'm ready." Luke lifted his head slightly while looking at his brother, who was, in fact, wearing workout clothes, well then maybe he should pay more attention.

"Well I was talking with a friend last night and she helped me come to a conclusion. We need boundaries. Like I get that you love me and want to protect me but you have to have trust in me that I can take care of myself sometimes." The blonde glanced at the older boy who was silently listening and paying attention.

"So what exact 'boundaries' do we need?" Jacks' voice was calm but curious.

"Well for starters, can you please stop commenting on some of my clothing choices. If I want to wear fucking lace underwear I will, even if you don't approve. It's not like anyone will see them." Jack released a heavy sigh but let Luke continue, "Secondly, I don't mind when you're overprotective cos I get it, but yesterday was a little over the top, and yes I know my reaction didn't help but I'm literally 15 do you really think an 18-year-old boy would want me? Like Jack, look at me, just no, that won't happen so you can just drop it. Just overall I get that you want to protect me and stuff, but at the same time please respect my privacy, that's honestly all I'm asking."

"So, you don't want me commenting on what you wear even if I think it's super inappropriate for someone your age?" Luke nods, "And you want me to let guys hit on you? You want me to let an 18-year-old hit on you? Luke, I'm sorry but that's not right, it was painfully obvious that that guy liked you and that makes me uneasy."

"No, Jack, listen, I'm not saying I want you to let random dudes hit on me for christ sake. I'm saying that if the guy shows no danger then just leave it. See, yesterday one of the reasons I got angry is because he just called me cute and then you wouldn't stop going on and on about it. Like all I want is for you to drop it when there's no real situation or problem."

"Okay, okay. I guess I see where you're coming from but I don't really like it. I guess I'll try to be more respectful of your privacy and crap but I can't assure you it will always happen. You're my baby uh-brother Luke, and now with Ben gone and you going into high school I need to protect you more."

"And I get that, I really do Jack. All I'm asking is for you to try." Luke opened his arms signalling his brother to come and cuddle with him. Jack just shook his head slightly and scooted over by the smaller boy. They both got under the blanket and after a while, they both drifted back off to sleep. And if their parents took a picture of them and sent it to Ben neither of them had to know.


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry lol. But recently I've even having a hard time and stuff but I'm sure y'all can understand since everything that's happened recently. But alas, I'm back! So this chapter is kinda shitty but it introduces Luke's new pronouns, and as a reminder, this is my FIRST time writing something like this so please remember there WILL be slip ups. Anyways enjoy!!

Luke was kinda freaking out, it was officially the first day of high school for him. Luke was biting his nails wondering why his parents decided to send them to a non-uniform school because right now he had no idea what to wear. He was stuck halfway between going back to his 'old ways' or wear the new clothes he got during their break. Whether to wear his brand new makeup or to just chill out and just look semi-presentable. Luke had never really had this conflict before and he was kinda starting to panic.

How come he didn't know if he was a boy or a girl today? Why didn't he understand why neither fit him right now? He rested his head in his hands and tried to figure it out. After a few minutes of wondering and oh, now he understands, this is the first time it's happened to him. Today is a they/them day. He huffed flopping down on the floor in front of his dressers. Of course the first time he-wait they, Luke needed to start using the correct pronouns for themselves now. Otherwise, it'd be too confusing. Luke took in a deep breath and exhaled calming themselves down.

Today was weird, very weird, but anyways, of course, it had to be today of all days where they experience their first time, as well, 'they'. Like what the hell? Of all days today? His first day of high school? Luke didn't care if they were 'overacting' and couldn't help but feel tears brim at their eyes, and of course, with their luck, someone had to be knocking on their door. When Luke didn't reply to the person they automatically opened the door. Their mum walked in with a bright and cheery smile until she saw Luke on the floor.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" Luke just whimpered and buried their face in their hands. Liz came closer holding them in her arms, "Luke baby, you need to tell me what's wrong.."

"M-mum. I don't know what to do!" Luke couldn't help the whiny tone in their voice. "I'm so nervous about today a-and now I don't know what to do cos t-this is the first time I've felt neither strictly just boy o-or girl."

Luke's mum pulled them close while rubbing their back. Luke honestly wished Ben was here because he always knew what to say at least calm him down. Sure, Jack could always help but all Luke wanted was Ben. And it seemed that their mum knew exactly what was on Luke's mind.

"Here, how about we call your brother? I know you miss him and sweetie, he'll be able to help you more that I can. A mother can only do so much!" She joke and they couldn't help but smile as she pulled out her phone. Tears were still streaming down Luke's cheeks and their breathing was calming down.

"Hello?" Luke immediately grabbed the phone from their mum.

"Benny..." And god, they sounded so pathetic with the nasally voice.

"Lewy!! It's been too long, are you alright?" Luke sighed, they missed his voice so much. "Come on, you know I can't help you bubby ( A/N: fun fact my sister calls me that and I find it weird and cute lmao) unless you tell me what's wrong." Luke sighed, before clearing their throat.

"I-I don't know Ben, I wish you w-were here. I don't know what to do, this is so weird." They sniffled slightly while laughing softly, see if this was any other day and this happened it wouldn't be that big of a deal but today was a pretty big day. This would be the first time Luke would wear makeup or girly clothes around the kids they'd known for forever.

"Listen, Luke, I don't know what's going on but I'm sure this is all very confusing and upsetting to you. I wish I could be there for you but I'm too far away. How about you either tell me what's wrong or go find Jack. I know you two don't get along that well but I think that one of his hugs would be amazing, you know that turd gives some if the best hugs, falling right behind me of course. So Lewy dry those tears because you're not allowed to cry when I'm not there."

Luke couldn't help but to laugh at their brother's words, "Mmkay, thank you, Benny. I wish you were here, but I'm happy that you're doing what you want, I'll go find Jack so you can go back to class or whatever, love you." Luke smiled when their brother said goodbye.

Before he could even think about getting up a half dressed Jack was walking through the door with their mum. Luke smiled softly while wiping their tears and sniffled.

"Hey, Jack? Do you think you can help me decide what to wear? I-I don't know what to do, I jus-just I don't feel like a boy or girl today.." Luke looked up at the older boy before seeing Jack smile at him and pulling him into a huge hug.

"Of course! Honestly I've been wanting to pick out one of your outfits for forever because I always want to steal your clothes but you're so tiny I can't. I'll make you look good Lewy I promise." Luke rolled their eyes at him, they have always had a similar style when it came to his 'boy' days so it doesn't surprise him that Jack had been wanting to steal his clothes.

"Hmm how about the perfect mix of both, here, take your leggings or whatever they're called and umm shit, I don't know what shirt. I mean you could always wear one of Ben's game day shirts but hmmm, wait! Wait, here get dressed in those and I'll be right back!"

Luke just listened to their older brother, after all, siblings tend to know you better than yourself. They pulled on the leggings glad that they were already wearing a pair of silk panties and waited for their brother to return. Luke rubbed at their eyes try to somehow fix the puffiness that had settled in them before his brother rushed in.

"Okay, now I want you to be extra careful with this. You know how our school is obsessed with sports? Well, this is my champion shirt, so this means a lot to both me and your peers. Once they see you with not only the Hemmings' name on you back but also a championship shirt on you are guaranteed that they won't fuck with you. Here, try it on?"

Luke gently took the shirt, to some it may not mean a lot or it might actually be a little weird but this meant a lot. Jack had never, ever, let Luke touch anything that had to do with his sports, hell, half the time they couldn't even look at the stuff. They looked up at Jack with wide eyes, 

"You-you're really gonna let me wear this? But-but you never let anyone touch your stuff..."

"Just put it on Lewy, you're my responsibility and I want everyone to know on the first day that you have someone watching out for you. We live in a small town Luke, not everyone even knows that being gender fluid exists. Just know that I'll always be there to kick their asses okay?" Luke nodded with watery eyes while pulling the material over their head.

Luke decided that the oversized shirt was actually super soft and they might just have to steal this from their brother. No makeup was put on except concealer to help with the puffy eyes. Luke felt like themself in this outfit and couldn't help but to hug their brother. They didn't know how the rest of the day was going to go but as long as Jack was there they knew they didn't have to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad! Next chapter will actually be him at school. I hoped you like the bortherly fluff in here. I really really hope I did a okay job with this and if I didn't PLEASE let me know what I should fix, and I'll do it right away!
> 
> Anyways if you'd like you can check out my other fics! I have two fairly new ones, ones an a/o/b Muke fic and the other is basically a smutty Muke one with sneaky sex which was a request. As always thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment if you'd like, have a wonderful night/day!!
> 
> Edit: hiya, sooo im working on the new chapter but lets give a huge thanks to the wonderful sam_baylis for being my beta for this fic and making it a 1000x better!! All of the chapters have been edited and some things have been changed, but only for the better!!


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, hi hello. So I know it's been a really long time and I'm sorry about that. But on the bright side here's a new chapter! Uh it's unedited (so tell me if I missed something!! Please!!) so I hope it's not too bad! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Edit, August 8th; okayyyy so it's now edited thanks to the wonderful Sam_Baylis so yayyyy no more horribly embarrassing cringe lmao.

Luke took a deep breath as they stared out the window and past the countless students pouring into the school. Could Luke really do this? Sure, their outfit wasn't super different from the things they used to wear but it's still noticeable, well at least to them it was. They honestly didn't really think that they could do this. It was too much at once, all the time of waiting did nothing to ease the anxiety of the actual thing. Luke felt Jack’s hand rest on theirs and they knew that Jack was waiting for them to say something. After a couple of minutes of silence jack sighed before speaking.

“Luke, look at me, nothing is going to happen. And if those stupid kid so much as mutter under their breath then you tell me. I'm not going to let them do anything to you, you're my lil baby lewy and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?” Jack's eyes were honest and it made the knot in Luke's chest loosen slightly.

Luke nodded and before they knew it they were climbing out of Jack’s car. Luke gripped their backpack tighter while their other hand rubbed over their leggings and shirt making sure there was nothing wrong with their outfit. Luke slim fingers came up to play with the bottom seam of Jack’s shirt as they made their way into school. Luke hid behind Jack hoping no one would notice them and to their surprise it worked out well. After making it to their locker and Jack wondering off to find his friends Luke felt like they could breathe. So far so good.

Luke fumbled with their locker trying to get it open and they couldn't figure out why it was such a problem. They had one last year so why was this one so hard? Luke huffed frustrated before hearing kids behind them talk.

“Well would you look at that, another Hemmings’ kid. Jesus, that family has gotta super good gene pool, he's just as hot as the others.” Luke froze as they listened. Luke didn't want any trouble but as soon as they heard a soft slap they couldn't help but smile.

“Will you just shut up already, Jesus, if I knew you were going to be this thirsty already this year I wouldn't even be talking to you. How about you go over there and talk to him instead of drooling like an asshole.”

Luke didn't hear much after that so they resumed trying to make the lock work, the damn thing was being stubborn and rude and they really didn't appreciate it.

“Need any help here, cutie?” Luke choked before turning around. Their eyes meet green and Luke figured that this must have been the guy from earlier.

“Uh-I-um no?” Luke felt their cheeks flush as the boy's eyes grew shiny with amusement.

“Are you sure about that? You look like you need a little help with the lock. As cute as you are standing here and fiddling with it I'm sure you wouldn't want to be late to your first class.”

Luke bit their lip, no he really didn't want to. “Okay fine, I-um-I'm having a little trouble with the lock… Could you please help me?” Luke felt themselves flush even deeper when the mystery boy's eyes flickered down to Luke's lips before licking his own.

“Sure thing cutie, just step aside.”

“Uh my name is Luke, so you can stop calling me that…” They watched as the boy's fingers skilfully unlocked the locker.

“Good to know, but I think I'll keep calling you cutie.” And with that he was off disappearing with another boy and Luke couldn't help but to pout.

“Ahhhh so I see you've met Michael, I would tell you to be careful around him but he's no threat. Well, unless he's flirting, then that would be a problem.” Luke’s eyes found their brothers once again.

“What do you mean?”

“I'm saying that he's a junior and I wouldn't appreciate him flirting with you. Look, he has a thing for chasing after people and I wouldn't want you to be one. I've only talked to him a handful of times and it mostly consisted of him flirting and me insisting I have a girlfriend. Just be more cautious around him Lewy, okay?”

Luke bit their lip before nodding, so Michael was the boy's name…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you liked it. I have a couple more chapters done and I'm in the works of a new book, editing Serenity, and maybe even possible a cashton that's in my very first and second book. So I know I've been m.i.a and I'm sorry, I would say look at my tumblr (destiel-lemmings) but I didn't really post anything personal on there. I've just been dealing with graduating, my moms death, and my own personal struggles. And now that I'm done with high school I have nothing to distract me so it's been a tough couple of months. But anyways I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'll be updating again soon! As always comments and kudos are welcome! Thanks for reading!!


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so dumb, I thought I uploaded this yesterday but it didn't go all the way through. I'm dead lmao. I hope you enjoy this chapter and yeahhhhh, it's already edited and stuff thanks to dat lovely friend that is totally amazingggg aka Sam lol.

Now, Luke wouldn't really call themselves smart, but they also weren't stupid. They excelled in certain subjects like science and math and occasionally english so they didn't really have to worry about those classes. Or at least that's what Luke thought. But now they're sitting in the secretary's office waiting to get their new schedule which consisted of advanced english, math, and science and Luke was honestly terrified. That meant that they had classes with not only sophomores but juniors too. Luke thought it was bad enough to have to face people in their own class but upperclassmen? No, no way.  

So Luke waited and waited and with each minute that passed Luke wanted to curse his counsellor for putting him in advanced classes. Luke would much rather be in class right now then waiting and dreading the second they have to walk into their new classroom late. And they were trying to avoid attention on themselves.  

"Hello Luke, I'm Mrs. Brown and I'm your counsellor. So if you need anything you can just make an appointment and come speak to me. I have briefly talked to your parents over the summer and I've had your brothers as well and I wanted to ask if you had anything to speak to me about?” Luke bit their lip, now would be a good time as any.

  “Well-um-I don't know really how to say this but I'm-uh-I'm gender fluid. Like I'm not just a ‘boy’ like my physical body..” Luke shifted slightly in their seat waiting for a response.  

"Ahhh I see, well we here try to accommodate for all of our students. There should be no problem about this from the staff or anything. And as long as dress codes are followed there shouldn't be any problems, now, I just have one question. We have only had a few students that are gender fluid and we just want you to know that there is a personal bathroom that only certain people are allowed access too. If you ever feel the need to use a private bathroom instead of the others just let us here in the office know and there will be no problem. Would you like that?”  

Luke bit their lip, they hadn't been expecting such a open welcome, but that didn't mean it was under appreciated, “Uh-I think I'll be okay for now, but yes, I would like that to be an option for me. Thank you, I really wasn't expecting this.”  

Mrs. Brown just smiled, “I'll let them know, and really it's no problem. We want to make sure you're schooling here is as comfortable as possible. Now Mrs. Matice will be in with your schedule and will bring you to your class so you're excused, it was a pleasure meeting you.” Luke smiled and nodded as she moved out of the room and was replaced by an older shorter woman.  

“Hello Luke, I'm Mrs. Matice, your new schedule is all printed out and I can take you to your home room, okay?” Luke nodded silently and she smiled widely at them, “Okay, so your first class is english with someone who is one of the best teachers I've ever met, I’m sure you'll like him as well.”  

Luke just zoned out on the rest that she was saying, too nervous to actually pay attention. They were now twenty minutes late to class and the attention was sure to be on them. Luke's hands started to shake as the pair came to a stop and entered the classroom. “Hi, Mr. Bloomfield, sorry to interrupt but we have a student who just switched into your class. His name is Luke Hemmings, freshman.” 

Luke felt their body tense, this was a moment they were expecting but that doesn't mean Luke was ready for it. Luke shuffled slightly closer to the two adults so they could have a little bit more privacy. Well as much as you could have in a full class, "I-um-actually about that, I'm gender fluid so I'm not really just a 'boy' like what you may see. Like today I prefer to be referred to as they or them if that's okay?" Luke bit their lip, they never had to be so straightforward about this before but it felt good. Luke watched as they both gave him what Luke hoped was reassuring smiles before talking quietly to themselves as Luke shifted on their feet.

 

 Luke felt eyes on them and they really didn't like it. Luke could hear whispers break out about them most of them consisting of ‘Is that Jack's little brother?’ ‘There's another Hemmings?’ And ‘what the hell is a freshman doing here? Poor kid.’ And Luke didn't like them at all. They vaguely remembered the teacher greeting them and assigning them a seat. Luke slouched down in their seat wanting the constant attention to go away. They glanced around the room noticing countless movie and book posters plastered to the walls, most of them were Luke’s favourites even the classical plays. And maybe just maybe they would like this class after all.  

"Would you look at this, looks like you're not only cute, but also a brainiac.” Luke felt himself flush as the voice whispered in their ear. Oh god, why was Michael in this class?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo do you guys like it so far? I'm sorry my updates have been less frequent but I've been busy which I know is such a common excuse lol. I promise I'll start doing more!!!!! Love you guys!!!! Hmu on tumblr or something lol


End file.
